


Help Me, Daddy

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Biting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, M/M, Mentions Past Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Ash tells Shorter about some kinks he has.  Shorter is apprehensive at first, but comes to realize that this may help Ash get over being molested by his foster father for 11 years.Kinktober 2018 Day 6: Daddy/Biting





	Help Me, Daddy

“Please tell me you’re kidding.”

“Why would I be kidding, Shorter?  I have no reason to be kidding about something like this.”

“But, Ash, you don’t even like sex.”

“No, I never said that.”

“You didn’t have to!  Every time we try, you flinch away and get it up!”

Ash sighs and runs a hand through his blond hair.  “Shorter, I told you that I can only get it up under certain circumstances.  Every time we tried anything was right after Dino went to court and jail for molesting me when I lived with him.  We kind of gave up after that.  I’ve been to therapy and I’m opening up to you now.”  He looks at his boyfriend with a sort of desperate look from where he sits on their bed.  

“Okay.”  Shorter blows a puff of air from his mouth.  “So, I’ll try this again.  You’re telling me that you have a daddy kink and a biting kink and that you want to have sex with me right now.  Did I get that right?”

He nods.  “Yup.  You’ve got that right.”

Before Shorter can respond, there’s a loud yelp and a crash before a big, white rabbit skids into their bedroom and under the bed, followed by their big, gray cat.

“Shit!  Grab the cat!” Ash exclaims, diving for the feline.

“Forget the cat, grab the bunny!”  Shorter drops to his knees and reaches under the bed to fish out the rabbit.

The two of them scramble around, each of them trying to grab one of their animals.  After about five minutes of them looking like complete idiots, Ash manages to grab the rabbit while Shorter grabs the cat.

“How the hell did the rabbit get out?” Ash mutters, holding the squirming thing to his chest.

“Probably cause your cat is too smart for it’s own good.  I don’t think it realizes that the bunny is too big for it to eat.”

“Excuse, Zeus is a he and  _ he _ would appreciate it if you could call him by his assigned gender.”  Ash sniffs at him as he puts the rabbit back in it’s cage.  He then begins to look concerned.  “Your arm.”

“Huh?”  Shorter glances down to see his arm is bleeding from three big scratches.  “Shit!  Damn cat!”

“Shut him in the guest bathroom and I’ll get the first aid kit.”  Ash makes sure the cage is securely closed before heading in the direction of the kitchen where they keep their first aid kit.

“Okay.”  Shutting the cat in the guest bathroom, Shorter heads back to their bedroom.  “I’m in the bedroom, Ash!” He calls.

“Coming.”  Ash pads back into the bedroom, his eyes filled with an emotion Shorter has never seen before.  “Sorry that Zeus scratched you.”  He kneels down in front of his boyfriend and opens the first aid kit, beginning to clean the scratches.

“It’s fine, babe,” Shorter replies, ruffling the blond hair.

When Ash is done bandaging the wounds, he sets the first aid kit aside and climbs into Shorters lap while burying his face in his neck.

“Ash?” Shorter asks worriedly.   _ He’s never acted like this before.  I wonder what’s going on with him. _  “Hey, are you okay?  I didn’t even feel it, to be honest.  It doesn’t even hurt anymore.”

Ash sniffs and shoves himself off, scrambling into their bathroom and locking the door behind him.

“Ash?!”  Now he’s really worried.   _ What in the world? _  “Babe, open the door please.”

“No.”

Shorter freezes.   _ Is he...pouting? _  He then thinks back t o when Ash told him about his daddy kink.   _ Maybe… _  “Ash, open this door right now!” He orders in what he hopes is an authoritative voice.

He hears the lock click before the door is cracked open.  “What?”

“Come sit on the bed.”

The door opens just enough for Ash to slip out and he quickly moves over to the bed, keeping his head down so his face can’t be seen.  “What?” He asks again.

“Look at me.”

Ash just shakes his head, folding in on himself the slightest bit.

“Ash, now!”

Ash’s head snaps up so fast that Shorter could’ve sworn he heard a crack.  The blond’s eyes are wide with surprise as he stares at his boyfriend.  “That voice…” he whispers.

“Tell me why you’re crying,” Shorter says in a softer voice, reaching out and cupping his cheek.  “And tell me the truth.”

“Zeus hurt Da-Shorter,” he replies, catching himself from saying ‘Daddy’.

_ Yup.  When I got hurt, he slipped. _  “Ash, what’s my name?” He asks softly.

“Da-Shorter,” he answers, catching himself again.

“Ash.”

Ash’s shoulder droop.  “Daddy,” he mumbles.  “But you don’t want to be.”

_ Is it really that bad? _  “Who said that, baby?”

“You did…” his voice trails off when he realizes that his boyfriend never explicitly said that he didn’t.  “Wait, you mean…?” He asks excitedly.

Shorter nods.  “Yes, baby.”

Ash immediately hugs Shorter, a small squeal of happiness escaping him.  “Thank you, Daddy.”

Shorter can’t deny that he feels a sort of thrill run through him when Ash calls him that.  “You’re welcome.  Now, don’t worry about what Zeus did.  I’m okay.”

Ash pouts up at him.  “But it was bleeding a lot and they were deep!”

“Well, then would you like to kiss them better?” Shorter asks him, knowing that it’s a losing battle trying to convince him that it doesn’t hurt.

The blond nods excitedly.  “Yes, please!”

He offers his arm.  “Go ahead.”

Cautiously but excitedly, Ash takes Shorter’s arm in his hands and begins laying kisses all over the bandage.  “I’ll make Daddy feel  _ all  _ better!”

“Good boy.”   _ This kink thing Ash has isn’t so bad.  Maybe it could even serve to be therapeutic to him in his recovery. _  “Ash, do you know what would make Daddy feel even better?”

Ash pauses and looks up at him with innocent eyes.  “What?”

Shorter groans.  “Come here.”  He pulls Ash up and slams their lips together.  Ash whimpers as Shorter slides his tongue between his lips.  Fully submitting to the kiss, Ash winds his arms around Shorter’s neck and clings tight.  When they need to breathe, they break their kiss and rest their foreheads against one another.

“That was nice,” Ash whispers, smiling and biting his lip.  “Do you feel better now, Daddy?”

“You little lynx,” Shorter also whispers, smirking and lowering his face to Ash’s collarbone.  He presses a light kiss there and licks it before blowing on it, making the boy shiver.  “I feel all better now.”  He bites down, hard, making Ash scream and his back arch at the sharp pain.   _ I hope I didn’t hurt him. _  That thought flies out the window as Ash starts whining.

“More!  Please, Daddy, more!” He groans, tilting his head to the side to give Shorter more room.  “More!”

_ I’ll give him more, but I won’t overdo it.  This is going to help him and I don’t want to ruin it before we even begin. _  “Okay, baby.”  Shorter begins biting, licking, and kissing all over Ash’s neck and collarbones, leaving the boy a panting, hard mess.  Once he’s sufficiently marked up Ash, he pulls away to observe his work.

“D-Daddy!” Ash groans, his hips rutting against the air.  “So hard!  Want you!”

“Okay, baby.  Tell me if you want me to stop.”  Shorter dips his hand into the front of Ash’s pants, groaning out loud when he realizes that Ash has gone commando.  “You’re killing me, baby.”

Ash grins up at him.  “Just for Daddy.”

“I have a feeling that Mister Bunny got out on purpose, huh?”

“No!”

“Whatever you say.”  He wraps his hand around Ash’s hard cock, cutting off the boy’s response with a high-pitched whimper.  “Does it feel good?”

“S-so good!” He moans, his hips thrusting into Shorter’s hand.  “P-please!”

“Of course, baby.  Cum when you’re ready.”  Shorter reaches into his own pants and starts jerking himself off so Ash doesn’t feel guilty later that it was only him that got off.

Soon, they’re both a moaning, groaning mess.

“G-gonna c-cum!” Ash moans.

“Go ahead, baby.  I’ll cum too,” Shorter grunts.

Keening, Ash cums and slumps onto his boyfriend, panting heavily.  A second later, Shorter cums and falls backwards.  They both lay there, panting and trying to catch their breath.

“That was really good, babe,” Ash finally says.

Shorter notices that he’s dropped calling him ‘Daddy’ for the time being.  “It really was.  Sorry I doubted you at first.”

“It’s okay.  I kind of expected it, to be honest.  When my therapist suggested I try sharing these with you, she warned me that you might not be completely open to them at first.  She also said that it’s a good way for me to move past my past trauma.”  Ash rolls off of him and onto his back.  “Yuck; I need a shower.”

“Me too,” Shorter replies, holding up his sticky hands and grimacing at the sticky feeling in his pants.  “Let’s get one now.”

“Okay.”  They stand up, but Ash hesitates.  “Are you really okay with this, Shorter?  I don’t want to force you into doing something you don’t wanna do.”

His boyfriend turns to him with a smirk.  “Look in the mirror; that’s my answer,” he replies, heading into the bathroom.

Curious as to what he means, Ash walks over to the mirror above their dresser and gasps.  “Babe, are you sure it’s me with the biting kink?” He asks, touching one of the bites lightly.

“I think we both might have it; same with the daddy kink.  Only, I like being called daddy instead of calling it,” Shorter calls back as the shower turns on.  “Now get your ass in here!”

Ash smirks and walks over to the doorway.  “Okay.”

Shorter turns around.  “What?  Why are you smirking at me like that?”  He’s already taken his shirt off and dropped it on the floor next to his pants.  He’s left with just his briefs on.

“Nothing,” Ash pauses, “Daddy.”

Shorter splutters and quickly turns back around.  “Ash!” He exclaims, shedding his briefs and stepping under the water.  “Shit!  It’s cold!”

“Why didn’t you wait for it to warm up,” he pauses again, “Daddy?”

“Ash, get your ass in here, now!” Shorter orders, using a firm tone.

Ash’s eyes go wide when he realizes just how badly he’s screwed up.  “O-okay,” he stutters, quickly shedding his sweatpants and stepping under the spray of cold water.  “Shit!  It’s freezing!”

Shorter hugs his boyfriend, sighing happily.  “I love you,” he whispers.  “I love you so much.”

“I…” his voice trails off.  “I love you too,” he finally says.

Shorter squeezes him even tighter.  “I’ve been waiting so long to hear those words!” He whispers, slightly choked up.

“I know, and I’m sorry it took me so long to say them back to you.”  Ash squeezes him back just as tightly.

“After we shower, want to go cuddle on the couch and watch old movies?” Shorter asks after he composes himself.

“That sounds amazing,” Ash replies.

They quickly finish their shower, occasionally stopping to give each other quick pecks, and dress in sweatpants before heading to the living room and sitting on the couch.  They cuddle close as Shorter grabs the remote and turns on the television, picking out an old movie for them to watch.

By the time the end credits are rolling, both of them are asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
